My saving Grace
by GreenRageMonster993
Summary: Jercy! Mortal! Six-months in and Jason stuck alone in the new apocalyptic world. With only photos and meriories remaining of friends and family before all It happen. And finding love in the new world was the least of Jason's worries. With a new threat arising he and his newly found companion must find the safe zone before all is lost once again. Other parings decided Later!


A.N.

Hi guys I know it's been a while since I've actually uploaded anything on . I've been more on wattpad these last though months so I decided I write something new. So recently my opt has been jercy. I feel like Aphrodite. So here's it before I bore you to Death with my words so here it is! I've decided to try and idea i had!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

How long had it been since Jason had actually had a proper meal that wasn't canned or in a packet. What 6 Months? Ever since the break out he had been running. Hardly stopping for sleep or rest. It was worse that he was alone! no company to talk to when he got bored. No one to watch out for him. No one to mourn his death. He had simply alone. He had guessed his friends and sister had either died or well made it out without him. It was a hard life but it was better than being the living dead? Or was it?

October the eighteenth was when this all started. At first he didn't take it seriously. It was almost like a huge early Halloween joke which meant no school. If he asked himself which was better school or a zombie apocalypse, he would've most like said the zombie apocalypse but not before laughing saying it would never happen. But it did. At the start it was chaos! People rioting, stealing, breaking into people's house some even killing. It was plastered all over the news. People coming back to Life and nobody knew what caused It or they said. It wasn't long before the harsh reality kicked in. As soon as people got bitten or even just scratched they would turn. Even when you just simply died.

On the day it happen he was a school with his friends. Normal boring lessons, same Wishing he had the day off and same forgetting his pens. They had heard something had happen, he and his friend thought it was a lie. A joke. But they soon leant it wasn't

He was in Mrs Dodds class, one he considered one of the worst. He was just day dreaming before the screaming broke him out of it. It was coming from outside. Sadly for Jason he got to watch the whole thing take place. That thing. It was revolting! Skin pealing of like old paint that had been there for decade. As it – he didn't consider it a gender- as it stalked it prey dumbly, the prey a little girl who looked freighted to death . Within a though seconds the thing had taken a chunk out of leg. Jason felt sorry but what could he do, die as well. As more of his fellow classmates saw what what happen, more of a panic was created. Girls and boys alike crying. Some still in shock of what happened in front of them. That when some random outside trying to get away of what could happen, which did. A simple, easy mistake of fear took life. More and more ran. It was clear that e students had saw what happened and copied, running way. Jason did as well, run but instead of outside he went deeper into the school looking for his friends, piper and Leo. With the master panic, it was hard. People barging other as they ran. It seems as if he took one step, he got pushed back by students passing by trying escape. He gave and went outside which he thought where his friend were. When he did he saw the truth, the realisation of reality. What really was happen. Many getting bitten and some even turned into these... things!

\- **cue the break li** ne-

Even 6 months later he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Who many lost. It happened all over the world. China,England,Scotland, Greece, Italy, Germany, France and others. It like the everyone he knew was gone. Now he was in a a abandoned apartment block scavenging for food and shelter for the night. With his gun out infront, he walked down what seemed an empty corridor but you can never know now. Step by step he quick went to the nearest the door. 'apartment 307' . He gingerly pushed open the door, his footsteps now echoing. He whirled away only to see muddy footprint s which looked fresh. Something had been there.

Jason started moving faster upon entering a room. The sea green covered in dust, a bet with similar colour sheets they rumpled like someone had been staying the recently . In the corner there was a wardrobe. A big oak wardrobe which war big enough to fit in.

Turning the key gently he pulled open the door only to find nothing but clothes. Entering the kitchen he checked the cupboards for food and drink. It was filled topped to bottom. It was like heaven or well the best it had been for a while.

While stealing the food and cans he heard a voice. Something which he hadn't heard for a while.

" drop the food now" the young voice said . Jason heard a slight bit of fear in the random voice behind him. Slowly dropping it he stepped around to be in the face of a boy his age. Bang! All he saw was darkness

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ...

 **Comment you most wanted Parings! Poll will be up soon**

 **I hope you guys liked that I'll write more if you did. Pls follow my other account on wattpad with the same name and goodbye**

 **JaneStone993**


End file.
